


I don't feel like kissing it unless it's gold

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Well, it's not quite something round and golden, but...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh, new year's eve, a time for peace, love and shitposts

_“Do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me?”_

  
There were many things that had flashed through Yūri’s head at that, not all of them wholly appropriate to be thinking at the rink, if he was being honest. Still, one stuck in his mind, even after what he'd told Viktor there.

  
_This is a joke_ , he thinks at the hotel as he pulls out his computer. _It's all a joke and besides Viktor’s never said he has an aversion to things not naturally colored._ They're staying at the hotel for a few more days before going back to Hasetsu, so Yūri figures it's safe to order something off a… certain kind of website and type in the hotel’s address, picking two-day shipping. He closed the page as Viktor walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a robe on, the garment loosely tied around his waist. Yūri took a moment to watch the water droplets rolling down Viktor’s chest, absentmindedly licking his lips. Viktor noticed and grinned, leaning against the wall and beckoning Yūri over.

   He set aside his computer and walked over, bracing his hands on either side of Viktor’s head and kissing him slowly. Viktor sighed into his mouth and kissed him back, his hands coming to rest on Yūri’s hips. The younger man pulled away after a while with a wet kiss to Viktor’s neck before walking into the bathroom so he could shower, smirking at how flustered Viktor had looked.

  
*****

Two days later, Viktor was out shopping and catching up with his former rinkmates when Yūri got a call from the front desk saying that he had a package. He was smiling on his way out of the room, to the front desk and back in again, opening the box after closing himself in the bathroom. He looked over his purchase carefully, reading the little slip of paper with care instructions on it diligently. This was gonna be a nice surprise. Yūri hid his new method for fucking with Viktor in his toiletry bag and set about discarding evidence.

  
*****

Viktor came back with many shopping bags in hand, along with a suit he'd bought for Yūri (because he _needed_ one, damnit, the old one wasn't doing him any favors) which apparently made him look so good that it had led to some frantic and heated making out against the wall. After they'd peeled themselves off of each other, they'd made sure to take separate showers, Yūri going second. He peeked his head out of the doorway, making sure Vitor wouldn't see him when he came out. He got himself ready quickly, making sure to push his hair back and slide on his glasses, leaving before he could lose his nerve.

  
“Oh, _Vitya_ …” He called softly, pushing up his glasses and running a hand down his body. Viktor turned to him with a gentle smile, meaning to ask if Yūri wanted to watch a movie that was playing on demand before he opened his eyes and his mouth went dry. Yūri was just… standing there. Naked. Leaning against the wall with a leather harness around his waist, all leading to a sparkling gold dildo. It curved up gently, and Yūri was lazily stroking it in his hand, his fingers catching at the tip. Viktor blinked, rubbed his eyes, then continued staring, his mouth dropped open. Yūri walked over to him with half lidded eyes, crawling up on the bed to straddle his lap. He slipped his finger under Viktor’s chin and closed his mouth, causing the other man to swallow audibly.

  
“I seem to recall…” Yūri started, moving his hand so his thumb was ghosting over Viktor's lower lip, “You telling me that you didn't want to kiss anything but gold. Do you remember that?” Viktor nodded, his hands moving over Yūri’s chest. Yūri smiled, moving in so he and Viktor were almost nose to nose.

  
“Well, I have something gold for you now.” He purred against Viktor’s lips. “Would you like to kiss it instead?” Viktor nodded again, surging forward to meet Yūri’s mouth. The younger man pulled back quickly, pushing Viktor back into the pillows.  
  
“Ah-ah-ah. We play by my rules tonight, understand? Answer with words.” Viktor moaned, bucking against Yūri’s hands on instinct, but he took a couple breaths, finally managing to croak out,

  
“I-I — yes, yes, fuck, please, whatever you want —” He cut himself off with a moan as Yūri sucked a mark into his neck, pulling back with a predatory grin.

  
This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
